Sobre Los Hombres y La Simetría
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Maka sonrió por vez número mil en esa tarde. Las películas tenían razón. Cuando se quiere negociar con un hombre hay que darle algo, quitárselo y luego pedirle a cambio lo que se quiere con la condición de devolverle lo que ya tenían, en el caso de Kid, era la simetría.


**Disclaimer: Este fanfic le pertenece a doshi-san, prácticamente. Los personajes a… su creador Atsushi.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**SOBRE LOS HOMBRES Y LA SIMETRÍA  
**

_Capítulo Único_

Reunión en el departamento de Soul y Maka. Irónicamente, solamente Kid y Maka estaban presentes. Todas las cajas de pizza y refresco se encontraban intactas frente a la mesa. ¿Dónde mierda estaban los demás? ¿Liz y Paty no deberían de estar con Kid? ¿Soul no debería de estar allí con Maka? Pues no. No lo estaban. De Tsubaki y Black Star se comprendía más, así como de Chrona, pero ¿y sus armas? ¿Dónde mierda estaban?

—No van a llegar —afirmó Kid extrañamente calmado. Su padre le había enseñado un ejercicio de mentalización para que su problema con la simetría fuera menos agudo. Hasta ahora, la cosa iba realmente bien. No se había alterado por lo obviamente desproporcionado que se encontraba el departamento de sus dos amigos.

Maka miró el reloj mordiéndose en la mejilla. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Sin embargo, no valía la pena esperar. La pizza estaba poniéndose cada vez más y más fría, el refresco perdía el gas y había pasado más de media hora desde que se supone comenzaría la reunión. Maka suspiró. No debieron haber abierto la soda.

—Creo que me retiraré. Adiós, Maka.

La jovencita Albarn tomó a Kid del hombro y lo detuvo. Bueno, estaban solos y ella quería experimentar algo con Kid.

—Quédate. La pizza no se comerá sola.

Kid asintió y volvió a sentarse. Abrió la caja de pizza y tomó una rebanada de peperoni sin quejarse acerca de lo fría que estaba ya. Era un caballero. Cuando no pensaba en simetría. Y ahora no pensaba en simetría, sino en koalas encaramados a bambús.

Comieron la pizza en medio de una charla acerca de lo difícil de ser técnico de armas tan indisciplinadas. Joder, debería ser ilegal ser como Paty, Liz y Soul. Hasta planeaban hacer una compaña por más armas como Tsubaki en el mundo.

Con los estómagos llenos, Maka decidió que era tiempo de poner su plan en acción. Se levantó y se quitó la corbata verde, esa que tenía líneas asimétricas. Observó su ropa y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden. Sí, lo estaba.

—Oye, Kid —Maka, quien había visto muchas series no aptas para niñas de su edad la noche anterior, habló con voz ronca, casi sensual. Había aprendido a hacer ese tono de voz la noche anterior, cuando tenía insomnio y puso la televisión para entretenerse.

—¿Sucede algo, Maka?

La técnica de guadañas se acercó con pasos lentos a su amigo, casi como un felino. Se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su pierna. Kid se tensó al instante. ¿Maka haciendo eso? Joder, no en este mundo.

—¿Quieres que juguemos?

Por la forma en que dijo la conjugación del verbo "jugar", Kid supo que no jugarían ningún juego… decente.

—Estás rara.

—¿De verdad?

Maka se levantó de su lugar y se puso en frente de Kid. Abrió los brazos en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con sus costados y esperó a que él lo notara. Primero Kid se veía algo indeciso y nervioso, luego un brillo de reconocimiento inundó sus ojos. Maka sonrió.

Sí, había notado su simetría.

Como hipnotizado por la chica, Kid levantó la mano y la llevó hasta una de las colitas de su amiga. No había notado antes lo perfecta que era. Supuso que la culpa la tenía Soul al ser un arma tan asimétrica. Acarició su cabello con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tonta y luego Maka se retiró abruptamente de enfrente de él. El joven Dios de la Muerte la echó de menos al instante.

—Maka —dijo su nombre casi con súplica.

—¿Qué pasa, Kid? —regresó a su tono de voz normal.

—Tú… yo… simetría.

—¿Simetría?

—Eres simétrica. Déjame tocarte.

Aunque la frase había sonado realmente obscena, Maka sabía que su amigo no la decía en el mal sentido. Era Kid después de todo.

—Con una condición. Me ayudarás a entrenar elresto del mes. Necesito volverme más fuerte. Yo y Soul.

Desesperado como estaba, Kid accedió. Maka sonrió por vez número mil en esa tarde.

Las películas tenían razón. Cuando se quiere negociar con un hombre hay que darle algo, quitárselo y luego pedirle a cambio lo que se quiere con la condición de devolverle lo que ya tenían, en el caso de Kid, era la simetría.

Maka 1. Hombres 0.

* * *

**Aquí está, mujer. Jajaja. Me llegó tan desesperado tu review que no tuve más remedio que posponer mi oneshot de la niña de la mochila azul para hacer el tuyo xD jajajaja**

**Espero te haya gustado :D aunque creo que quedó un poco soso y corto. Igual te debo uno en Arakawa Under the Bridge.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos los que leyeron!**


End file.
